Noche de historias y tragedia en el bosque
by nekomimiludwig
Summary: Una inocente idea de acampar en el bosque se combierte en una pesadila con un final que los cambiara a todos.


Para festejar la noche de Halloween America nos invito a acampar en un bosque desconocido al que nadie se atrevía a entrar.

Cuan Yo y Feli llegamos nos encontramos con los demás paises (Japon, Inglaterra, Francia, Rusia y china). Me sente junto a Francia para evitar que ese pervertido tocara a mi Italia.

Ya se aproximava la noche, Japon sugirio que armaramos nuestras tiendas, Rusia dormiria con china, Francia con Inglaterra y America con Japon ah y porsupuesto yo y Feli dormiriamos juntos. Cuando terminamos de armar nuestras tiendas America nos detuvo gritando "¡Esperen!, No devemos irnos a dormir sin antes haber contado historias de terror".

America puso una linterna abajo de su cabeza y comenso a hablar con un tono "sombrio" "Damas y Caballeros esta noche de Halloween contaremos las historias mas terrorificas, Muajajaja". Los paises se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos asta que Inglaterra rompio el silencio,"Me parece bien mi pais tiene las mejores historias de terror europesas" dijo el sejudo con un tono de vos oxidado.

Inglaterra arrebato la linterna de las manos de America y comenso a relatar su terrorifica historia.

Todo comenzó en Tetbury, una pequeña localidad de cierta campiña inglesa situada a unos cuarenta minutos de Oxford. Se dice que allí, hace muchos años, vivía una chica de deslumbrante belleza llamada Mary Ann Sawford. Sus cabellos eran largos, ondulados y de un dorado semejante al oro, su cuerpo era todo un monumento y su rostro tenía facciones tan bellas y finas que parecía el rostro de un ángel. Por todo ello Mary Ann estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, un imán que por donde iba monopolizaba las miradas masculinas y que, con una sola mirada de sus ojos azul-zafiro, era capaz de hacer que cualquier chico del pueblo caiga rendido a sus pies.

Pero su apariencia era sólo el bello envoltorio de un alma insensible y algo cruel. Detrás de su rostro angelical latían una soberbia y una arrogancia sin límites pues Mary, cegada por la vanidad y la superficialidad, creía que por ser tan hermosa era superior a los demás, mirando casí siempre con desdén a las otras personas, particularmente a aquellas que no habían tenido la suerte de ser tocadas por la belleza. Fue así que aquella detestable actitud de Mary consiguió que, con el tiempo, la envidia que las chicas del pueblo le tenían acabase por transformarse en una peligrosa combinación de celos y odio.

En su crueldad, Mary Ann encontraba un gran deleite en amargarle la vida a una chica jorobada de nombre Elizabeth: la trataba con apodos, le lanzaba bromas denigrantes, la dibujaba, entre otras cosas…Y todo eso durante años. Un día cruzó los límites y humilló fuertemente a Elizabeth delante de Robert, el chico que Elizabeth amaba. Esa noche Elizabeth lloró y juró que ya había sufrido demasiadas humillaciones y que era hora de hacer justicia y vengarse de Mary Ann. Quería hacerle algo horrible sin importar las consecuencias, algo que le haga pagar por haber adoptado por tanto tiempo la actitud aborrecible de la niña mimada en la que se había convertido…

Tres días más tarde Elizabeth fue arrestada después de lanzar una sartén de aceite hirviendo al rostro de Mary. Mary Ann sobrevivió, incluso conservó la vista…pero el precio fue muy alto, tan alto que ella habría preferido morir: su rostro angelical quedó tan desfigurado por la severidad de las quemaduras que parecía el de un monstruo infernal, su pecho y su cuello habían quedado en un estado lamentable y había perdido una buena parte de su dorada cabellera.

Dicen que la primera vez que vio su nuevo aspecto estuvo toda la noche gritando, y que entró en una crisis nerviosa tan terrible que sus alaridos estuvieron resonando por gran parte de Tetbury hasta casi entrada la mañana. Jamás volvió a ser la misma: se había transformado en un ser traumatizado y atormentado.

Pasaba todo el tiempo encerrada en su casa, no permitía visitas. Cubrió con viejas sábanas todos sus espejos para así evitar el suplicio de mirar su horrendo aspecto. Pasaba horas enteras peinándose el poco pelo que le quedaba mientras se repetía una y otra vez que era la chica más bella del pueblo. Cuentan que si pasabas cerca de su casa podías casi siempre oírla sollozar, incluso dicen que a veces por las noches se ponía a gritar como loca. Con el tiempo fue enloqueciendo cada vez más, aunque no permaneció mucho tiempo mas entre los vivos, ya que después de que perdiera su belleza: un día, incapaz de seguir aguantando su suplicio, Mary destapó uno de sus espejos y, al ver su monstruosa imagen, comenzó a gritar, rompió el espejo y luego se cortó las venas con uno de los pedazos del afilado cristal…

Pasados unos días se encontró su cuerpo desangrado encima de los pedazos del espejo. Cuentan que nadie acudió a su funeral, el odio y envidia que había despertado en vida la habían dejado sola en sus últimos momentos.

Con el paso de los años empezaron a nacer extraños rumores en Tetbury: se decía que el espíritu de Mary Ann estaba penando y que hasta se podía invocar. Todo lo que había que hacer era estar solo en tu casa de noche, escribir el nombre de Mary Ann en un espejo y luego acostarte. Supuestamente, a la mañana siguiente encontrarías el espejo roto y verías que tu reflejo ha desaparecido para siempre, y en su lugar aparecerá el rostro quemado de Mary Ann en cada espejo a tu alrededor, el espíritu te estará vigilándo desde el más allá mientras se peina su raída melena…

En un comienzo creerás que se trata de alucinaciones pero luego la verás cada vez más: en el cristal de la ducha, en el vidrio de la ventana, en la pantalla del ordenador, en tus sueños… Mas solo tú podrás ver el rostro aterrador de Mary Ann, nadie más lo verá y si lo cuentas los demás pensarán que estás loco y al final tarde o temprano acabarás tan trastornado como la propia Mary Ann…

Italia grito de miedo y se tapo la cara con su abrigo. "Luddy no quiero escuchar mas, ¡Tengo miedo!

-Feli no tengas miedo solo es una historia, no es real... Dijo el Aleman mientras abrasaba a el Italiano para consolarlo.

Inglaterra se paro y apunto con la linterna a la cara de Italia.

-Oh claro que es verdad, y la historia no a terminado aquí. Se puso la linterna en la cara y sigio con la historia.

En que estaba, ah si. Seguirás viéndola hasta que un día te hartes y rompas uno de los malditos espejos en que Mary Ann te observa peinándose. Pero cuidado: el día que hagas eso, ten por seguro que morirás, ya que Mary Ann enfurecerá y mientras duermes poseerá tu cuerpo y te obligará a suicidarte cortándote las venas con los afilados restos del espejo igual que ella se quitó la vida abandonando su sufrimiento en este mundo…

America grito indigninado por la historia de el ingles, Eso no da miendo si quieres escuchar algo terrorifico escucha... Cuan estaba a punto de acabar con la orazion Francia interrumpio hablando sobre lo buenas que eran sus historia.

Si quieren temblar de miedo y orinarse en los pantalones escuchen mi historia. Francia arrebato la linterna de America y la uso de la misma manera, con una sonrisa de lado a lado comenzo con la historia.

Una niña de 9 años, hija única y de padres pudientes de gran influencia tenía todo lo que hubiese querido y deseado una niña, pero con una soledad padres solían salir a fiestas y reuniones del ámbito político, y la dejaban cambió cuando le compraron un cachorro de raza grande, pasaron los años y la niña y el perro se volvieron inseparables. Incluso crearon un vínculo especial, el perro se metía debajo de la cama a dormir con ella todas las noches y cuando la niña se sentía angustiada o asustada asomaba la mano por debajo de la cama y se dejaba lamer la mano por el perro, era como un código entre ella y el perro, y ella se tranquilizaba.

Una noche, los padres se pasaron a despedirse de la niña antes de ir a una cena, estos se fueron como muchas otras veces y pronto la niña se sumió en un sueño profundo. En la noche, un fuerte ruido la despertó, eran como rasguños leves y luego más fuertes. Ella temerosa, bajó la mano para que el perro la lamiese entonces sintió la húmeda lengua del perro y se tranquilizó, poco después se quedó durmiendo de nuevo.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana descubrió algo espantoso, el perro no estaba debajo de la cama como de costumbre, ella bajó las escaleras de su gran casa hasta el pasillo del recibidor, para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa, su perro estaba ahorcado en el pasillo con una herida enorme en el estómago, y en el espejo del recibidor rezaba un mensaje que decía; "No sólo los perros lamen".

Se dice que cuando los padres volvieron, la niña estaba totalmente trastornada y sólo decía: ¿Quién me lamió?.Aún se busca al autor de tal aberración.

Francia puso la linterna entre sus manos y mantuvo silencio.

-Francia, estas seguro de que tu no lamiste la mano de la niña...

-¡No interrumpas sejon!, yo nunca podria matar aun inocente perro, no so tan sadico, (como alguien que conosco)

Todos desviaron su mirada hacia Alemania como si el lo hibiece echo.

-¡Que!, ¡Porque me miran haci! Yo no soy capas de hacerle eso a un cachorro.

-Cambiando de tema, porque no dejan que yo cuente una historia aru. Eh vivido tanto y conosco unas cuantas.

-Esta bien pero luego es mi turno. Demando el Americano

Esto es justo lo que nunca debes hacer: ponerte frente al espejo y repetir nueve veces seguidas el nombre de Verónica.

-Eso ya esta muy visto, no me asustare con una estupides como esa. Dijo el Ingles con un tono burlon

No son los primero que se ríen al conocer esta historia, que lleva circulando por el mundo desde hace varias décadas. Muchos antes que tú han pensado que se trataba de un cuento chino y se han burlado, pero otras personas aseguran que quienes no han hecho caso de la advertencia y han aceptado el desafío, han cargado con una maldicion terrible.

¿Quién es Verónica?

O mejor dicho:

¿Quién era?

Se trataba de una chica de 14 años que, estando en el pueblo con sus amigos, hizo espiritismo en una casa abandonada. Todo el mundo sabe que es algo tremendamente peligroso y que jamás debe tomarse como un juego. Ella no siguió las reglas de los fanatasmas, se burló durante toda la invocación y una silla que había en la habitación cobró vida y la golpeó mortalmente en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, Verónica aún no descansa en paz. Su espíritu está condenado y vaga buscando venganza entre aquellos que no saben respetar el Más Allá, como le sucedía a ella en la vida real.

Rita era una chica de la edad de Verónica que conoció la leyenda en su instituto.

Sus amigos la picaron, diciéndole que no se atrevía a decir 'Verónica' nueve veces ante el espejo.

A ella le daba miedo, pero venció su terror porque le avergonzaba quedar mal ante todo el mundo. Una compañera fue a los servicios de esa planta del instituto para comprobar, entre risas, si cumplía la prueba.

Lo hizo, no pasó nada y el grupo lo olvidó enseguida. Menos Rita. Para ella la auténtica pesadilla comenzó esa misma noche. Estaba en la cama, cuando un sonido la despertó.

No se trataba de un estrépito, sino de una especie de susurro indescifrable que oía cerca de la nuca, mientras sentía como si alguien respirara en su cuello.

Aterrada, se levantó y encendió la luz. Allí solo estaba ella. A pesar de eso, no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, no se atrevió a contárselo a nadie. Estaba muerta de miedo y de sueño, y en medio de la clase tuvo que salir al servicio para mojarse la cara y despejarse. Pero cuando entró al baño, hacía mucho frío (como estaban en invierno no le dio importancia) y una capa de vaho cubría el espejo. Rita lo limpió con la mano para comprobar horrorizada que tras ella había una chica que no había visto jamás, con una expresión de espanto y sangre en la cabeza. Fue solo un instante. Cuando se volvió a mirarse, ya no había nadie.

Rita rió nerviosamente, pensando que todo era fruto de su imaginación, los nervios y el cansancio. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió hacia el espejo vio algo que la dejó helada. Al borrarse el vaho una frase había permanecido escrita:

'Soy Verónica. No debiste invitarme a volver'.

Rita no pudo soportarlo. Hoy pasa sus días encerrada en un manicomio, y solo habla para jurar y perjurar que el fantasma de Verónica la sigue atormentando.

-Esa historia fue tan mala que Italia no lloro.

-Si fue realmente mala, aru.

-¿Un momento donde esta Italia? Dijo el aleman muy preocupado.

-Ahora que lo pienso no lo eh visto desde que comencé mi historia. El frances se levanto y camino asta la tienda que el aleman y el italiano compartían. No esta aquí.

El aleman se paro y corrió a revisar la tienda nuevamente. No, no esta aquí.

Los paises empezaron a buscar de un lado a otro a el castaño. Rendidos. Un hombre esbelto con tentaculos en la espalda y sin cara (Slenderman) atrapo a China,Inglaterra y Rusia. Salimos corriendo de esa horrorifica esena asta las afueras de ese bosque abandonado.

Los años pasaron y nunca volvimos a hablar del tema. Francia no volvío a ser el mismo, America pasa el resto de sus días en un manicomio Y yo sigo en este bosque buscando a Italia.


End file.
